Siete Pecados Capitales
by Shmootzie
Summary: Los siete pecados capitales, expuestos en siete personajes de Harry Potter.
1. PEREZA:Blaise Zabini

_Este fic es de los pecados capitales, representados en los personajes de Harry Potter. No es lo mejor que he escrito pero los queria compartir con ustedes. Son cortos, y hablan de como cada personaje tiene un pecado que lo marca. _

_Comenzamos con la Pereza, que en ingles es SLOTH y mas que dormir o echar la flojera, habla de cuando una persona, es indiferente, apatica y no hace nada por mejorar el mundo o por cambiarlo.  
Se considera un pecado pues con esa actitud de desinteres se muestra el poco aprecio a la vida y a la creación de Dios.   
_

* * *

_"Lo unico que se necesita para que el mal triunfe, es que los hombres buenos no hagan nada para pararlo"_

Blaise Zabini, habia sido condenado a prisión por diez años.  
¿Por qué? Aunque no participo en la guerra, de ninguno de los dos lados, tenia información de los mortifagos como para poder haber acabado con la guerra mucho antes. Miles de vidas se perdieron por que Blaise Zabini no tomo ningun lado. Se habia encerrado en mansión, puesto un cerco magico y habia tenido unas agradables vacaciones, mientras en el mundo de afuera, el mundo se despedazaba. Nadie en este mundo habia tomado esa postura. O eras bueno o eras malo, pero jamas indiferente. Tanto el lado de la luz, como el lado obscuro no se lo podian perdonar. La luz lo habia condenado a prisión, la obscuridad probablemente buscaria venganza dentro de Azkaban . Los dos lados castigarían por su indiferencia, por su PEREZA.


	2. IRA:Ron Weasley

_Ron...Ron siempre pierde el control. Perdonen todos los que son Ron/hermione. No tengo nada contra esta pareja. Pero este fic, es un drama, y es sobre los pecados. Probablemente Mione lo perdone. Porfavor no me maten por este chapter._

* * *

_"People who fly into a rage always make a bad landing"_

"Hermione lo siento"Hermione suspiro y se acerco a Ron.  
"Ron, mirame"  
Los ojos de Ron, se alzaron para encontrarse con los suaves ojos cafes de Hermione, pero los bajo inmediatamente al encontrarse con la zona morada en sus mejillas, despues del golpe que le propino. Todo habia sido un mal entendido. Hermione estaba abrazando a un chico en Diagon Alley y justo en ese momento el habia besado su frente. Naturalmente Ron perdio el control, y llego a separarlos. En ese momento habia pensando, como se atrevia ese tipo a abrazar asi a Hermione¿Quién se creía? En ese momento vio todo rojo y lanzo un puñetazo pues debia ser castigado. Hermione se habia atravesado pero su puño iba a toda velocidad y el resultado fue una Hermione, con un puñetazo en la mandibula y una mirada de incredulidad en el rostro.  
Despues de cuatro días (y de enterarse que ese chico era su primo mayor, tambien mago, que habia venido a visitarla y estaba tan emocionado de que su primita se fuera a casar, que le dio un beso en la frente en forma de bendicion /felicitación), Hermione habia decidio verlo.  
"Hermione…lo siento"  
"Lo entiendo Ron…pero…" Hermione miro el piso.  
"Fue un accidente"  
"Lo se, lo se. Pero…siempre es igual ¿sabes? Cuando te enfureces…pierdes el control…Creo…que necesito tiempo para pensar nuestro compromiso"  
"¿De que estas hablando, Mione¿Crees acaso que te golpearia? Nunca, nunca lo haria…de verdad creeme"  
"Ron…lo siento…de verdad"  
"NO! NO PUEDES CANCELAR NUESTRO COMPROMISO" Ron puso énfasis en su declaracion golpeando la mesa.  
Hermione lo miro y suspiro. "Esto es precisamente de lo que estoy hablando Ron. Hablaremos despues…debo irme." Y con eso desaparecio, dejando a Ron en medio de un mar de confusión, mirando su manos, que estaban enrojecidas, gracias a su expresión de IRA.


	3. SOBERBIA: Harry Potter

_Harry siempre ha tenido un problema de soberbia. Se que es el heroe y todo, pero muchas veces no oye consejos, como los de Mione, o se cree que puede proteger todo...o tomar decisiones por los demas. Lo que normalmente resulta con otras personas afectadas. Una vez mas este fic expone a los personajes, al momento que cometen una falta o las consecuencias de esta. Lo siento Harry fans. Y Lupin murió por que es el unico que faltaba de morir de los amigos de los papas de Harry _

* * *

_"And the Devil did grin, for his darling sin is pride that apes humility."_

Despues de una emotiva ceremonia donde Remus Lupin fue despedido por sus amigos, el cementerio habia quedado vacio excepto por dos personas. Una amante con el corazon destrozado y el niño que vivió.

"Tonks"…susurro Harry y se acerco a ella.  
La chica nego con la cabeza. "No quiero escucharlo Harry…" "Lo siento muchisimo…nunca quise…"

"Nunca es tu intencion Harry…pero...aun asi Remus esta muerto…y todo por tu maldito complejo de heroe….IGUAL QUE SIRIUS, IGUAL QUE DUMBLEDORE, IGUAL QUE OJO Loco…." la voz llena de veneno, de dolor, de resentimiento…Remus habia muerto protegiendo al estupido chiquillo, que habia roto una vez mas las reglas y habia enfrentado a Snape, el solo en busca de venganza…

Harry temblo.

¿Cómo se atrevia?

"¿Crees que es lo que quiero? …no quiero ser un heroe…pero es lo que las personas esperan de mi. Es mi deber…es mi destino…"

"¿Eso es lo crees?...Tu problema Harry, es que crees que tienes que ser heroe, y crees que puedes resolver todo tu solo….TU problema, es esa maldita idea que tienes de que no necesitas ayuda, de que es tu responsabilidad…de que es tu derecho acabar con él….pero con tus aventuras siempre consigues que alguien acabe muerto…protegiendote. Y nunca es tu intención, pero es el resultado de tus acciones."

Y con esas palabras, se fue, incapaz de ver un momento mas a aquel que creía poder resolver todo y acabar con el mal en el mundo, que con toda esa SOBERBIA, habia llevado a su primo, a un querido lider y ahora al ser que mas amaba, a la muerte.


	4. ENVIDIA: Draco Malfoy

_Tengo muchos fics D/G. Este no es uno de ellos. _

* * *

_**Our envy of others devours us most of all.**_

"¿Me amas?" pregunto Ginny mirandolo a los ojos. El los cerro.

La pregunta quedo en el aire, seguida por el ruido de ella vistiendose, y el portazo que dió al salir. ¿Amarla¿Qué había creído esa mocosa Weasley¿Qué clase de pregunta había sido aquella?

Por supuesto que no. Que no se daba cuenta, que la unica razon que habia compartido su cama con ella y que la habia tomado...y que la hacia deseable en su momento...fue que era la novia de Harry Potter. En el momento que fue suya perdió interes, el verdadero placer de saber que estaba poseyendo a alguien preciado para Potter. Pues todo lo que fuera preciado por Potter, el lo tendría, lo haría suyo y despues lo desecharía.

Pansy alguna vez le habia dicho que era obsesión y tal vez no se equivocaba. A diferencia de su padre, Draco no seguia a Voldemort por poder. Lo seguia por poder destruir a Potter. Quitarle su status de héroe, demostrarle al mundo la basura que era, demostrarles lo estupidos que eran.

Cuando se lo comento en una ocasión a Blaise esta solo habia negado con la cabeza y dicho "Oh Draco...eres como un pequeño niño, que siente ENVIDIA de otro. Si esa es tu razón es bastante estupida.Crece"  
Tal vez Blaise tenia razon también...pero EnVIDIA o no...Potter caería.


	5. LUJURIA: Fred & George Weasley

_Lujuria no es solo sexo desmedido, si no es pervesion, brutalidad y sus derivantes._

* * *

_Love talks and talks. Lust is brief and to the point._

Conocía perfectamente cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Cada peca, cada cicatriz que obtuvieron cuando eran pequeños.

Sabia que puntos lo podían hacer gritar y olvidarse de si mismo, por unos momentos.

Sabia donde empujar, y causar dolor y placer al mismo tiempo.  
Sabia como hacer que pronunciara su nombre una y otra vez.

Y saber todo aquello, era a los ojos de su madre una perversión y a los ojos de su padre una aberración.

Sus hermanos se habían mostrado asqueados y su hermana los miraba con una expresión curiosa pero indiferente.

Pero para el, no importaba.

No importaba que pensaran los demás. Por que en el mundo, no había nadie que le causara tanto placer, que le causara tanto dolor, que fuera un amante tan perfecto como su gemelo. No solo era LUJURIA. Era amor fraternal, amor de hermanos, amor de amantes.

Y para Fred, George era lo único importante.


	6. AVARICIA: Salazar Slytherin

Originalmente habia pensando el pecado de la Avaricia para Lucius Malfoy. Pero nunca habia escrito sobre los fundadores de Howgarts. Solo falta uno.

* * *

"_We tend to forget that happiness doesn't come as a result of getting something we don't have, but rather of recognizing and appreciating what we do have.__"_

Helga camino por el silencioso cementerio y se detuvo frente a una tumba silenciosa. Las rosas que había dejado el mes pasado ya se habían marchitado, y con cuidado las cambio. Con delicadeza, se sentó frente a la tumba descansando su la cabeza en contra de la losa.

Estaba tan cansada. El camino había sido largo y la noche era fría...simplemente a su edad de 402 años ya las cosas no eran lo de siempre.

Vio el nombre de la tumba y sonrió tristemente. El debería estar descansando en los campos de Howgarts al igual que Godric y Rowena. En lugar de eso estaba en este cementerio perdido. Y todo por sus acciones.

Cerro los ojos por un momento. Por que? En que se habian equivocado?

"Lo tenias todo querido...todo..." susurro acariciando las letras doradas de la lapida que ella misma había conjurado. "Eras uno de los mejores magos de Europa, fundador de una escuela tan maravillosa como Howgarts, tenias a Godric que te amaba como un hermano...tenias el amor de Rowena...me tenias a mi...por que Salazar...? Por que nunca fue suficiente? Por que tanta ambición? Por que tanta AVARICIA? Tu no fuiste el único pecador entre nosotros, pero...fuiste el que causo todo. " La lagrimas comenzaron a surcar el rostro de la anciana mujer y suspiro levantándose lentamente.

"Es la ultima vez querido amigo que vengo a visitarte...pronto nos veremos y por fin los 4 estaremos juntos una vez mas, y espero entonces que podamos perdonarnos nuestros errores y nuestros pecados."

Con eso Helga Hufflepuff se alejo por donde había venido para dirigirse a su casa y pasar una de sus ultimas noches, entre sus familiares y amigos, para morir una semana después y reunirse con el resto de sus amigos.


	7. GULA: Fenrir Greyback

El ultimo: Fenrir Greyback. Este es bastante cruel. Fans de Ron , porfavor no me maten, pero creo que Ron es quien debe salir en este capitulo por todo lo que Fenrir le hizo a Bill. Espero les guste. Aquí terminan los 7 pecados. Espero les haya gustado en general y gracias a todos por sus reviews.

* * *

_The glutton is much more than an animal and much less than a man._

Fenrir emitió una especie de gruñido en protesta por lo que estaba pasando. La mirada fría de Ron Weasley, jefe del escuadrón de Aurores, estaba fija en el.

"Que vas ha hacer niño? Matarme...Quiero ver si tienes las agallas." Reto el hombre lobo. De su barbilla caia la sangre aun fresca, del cuerpo con el que se había estado alimentando.

Ron sonrio. Y con un movimiento rápido y certero enterró la daga de plata en el cuerpo de Fenrir, muy cerca del corazón. El hombre aulló de dolor. Algunos aurores cerraron los ojos, al ver la crueldad de su jefe...pero nadie lo detuvo. Fenrir Greyback había hecho demasiado daño a su jefe...finalmente el pequeño cuerpo que yacía a unos metros de ellos, tenia cabello rojo y pecas.

Fenrir aúllo. Había sido un error, raptar al chiquillo. Pero durante el ataque lo había visto, llorando por su mama, y lo reconoció como familiar de aquel joven que había mordido aquella vez. Y aunque no había necesidad, aunque no había necesidad de alimentarse, deseo probar esa tierna carne, beber la cálida sangre, sangre inocente, sangre del lado de la luz. Quería sentir la vida de aquel niño, en sus labios mientras gritaba. Ah y como habia gritado. Había sido pura GULA, puro deseo. No había pensando que la familia del chico reaccionara así, no había pensando que Ron Weasley lo perseguiría hasta los confines de este bosque... en un intentando de salvar...al chiquillo...

"Quien era Weasley? Tu hijo? Tu sobrino? Por que debes saber que estaba delicioso...tierno, delicioso, regordete...un excelente tentempié...y como gritaba como..." Fenrir no pudo terminar pues el chico entero la daga mas profundo. Otro aullido.

"Esto es por Bill, por Arthur...y por Remus...por todos aquellos ..

"Delicioso, deliciosos todos...deliciosos" murmuraba Fenrir con una sonrisa maniaca, mostrando sus colmillos, iba ha morir, pero no se arrepentia. Lo habia disfrutado. Habia peleado con Voldemort por la unica razon de poder satisfacer su sed de sangre y deseo de carne humana.

Como ultima accion lamio la sangre que le quedaba en la barbilla. "Delicioso"

Y con un movimiento final, la daga corto el corazón del licántropo. Cuando el polvo se disemino, Ron camino al cuerpo mutilado de su hijo Arthur y silenciosamente dejo el campo seguido por el equipo de aurores.


End file.
